


What Did I Do to Deserve You?

by cupofACE5



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together, dongjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofACE5/pseuds/cupofACE5
Summary: Donghun and Junhee didn’t expect winter came early this year. Junhee really loved it when it’s come to winter. But, winter really came roughly this year for them...
Relationships: Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 18





	What Did I Do to Deserve You?

Donghun and Junhee didn’t expect winter came early this year. They weren’t actually prepared yet, but they have bought some coverings, headdresses, and other stuff for wintertime. Junhee really loved it when it’s come to winter. Meaning, he can cuddle with his boyfriend all the time. Y’know, he has a reason to stay close to Donghun. The older finds it adorable when the younger would snuggle to him, sitting on his lap, even though he’s working. Junhee would whine a lot and eventually stopped Donghun from typing on the keyboard. They would stay for hours on the sofa, looking at the beautiful view from their apartment window, enjoying each other’s company. Donghun sang Junhee a song while he rested his head on his shoulder. Winter has always been a perfect time of the year. 

However, winter came really rough this year. Donghun and Junhee both focused on finishing their new album so they can come back sooner and meet their fans.  
There were days where they got physically and mentally drained. They were tired from working, and small arguments could turn into bigger ones. Junhee was not the type of person who would create trouble, but he obviously was not thinking clearly for the past few days. At first, they were just bickering over a small problem. Donghun would give in to Junhee and decided to shut his mouth before the problem gets bigger. But this time, he could not help it anymore. 

Donghun asked Junhee to deliver him a package for his mother. It was a present from her 58th birthday. He couldn’t deliver it himself because he had to finished editing their last song. It was nap time when Donghun asked Junhee. Junhee found the present laying on the bed, beautifully wrapped in yellow paper and was bound by a baby blue ribbon. Junhee gave it a smile. He rested his butt on the edge of the bed. 

It was still 2 pm, he thought. Junhee lied on the bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes. But his tired body quickly controlled his eyes so they would not open. 

Junhee woke up in a panicked attack. He peeked at the timepiece and it was already midnight. God, how could he go to sleep for 10 hours? The present was still there, he assumed Donghun hasn’t returned home yet. He looked at his phone, he has received 23 missed calls and 59 unread messages. Junhee was so scared and trembling. He heard the front door open and was slammed hard. 

“Junhee!” Donghun shouted. His voice was loud and clear. “Where are you?” He added. Junhee froze in place, not able to move a tiny muscle.  
“Jun-“ Donghun opened their bedroom door and was shocked to see Junhee was sitting on the bed. 

Donghun straightened himself up and walked towards Junhee. The way he positioned himself really makes him way taller than Junhee. Junhee almost whimpered and tears were starting to build up from the corner of his eyes. 

“Where the fuck has you been?! I’ve called you so many times because I heard my mother was not receiving any gift,” Donghun said in a worry, irritated tone. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the present was still laying there.  
“I trust you! Now, I have to wait for 4 days for her to return home. You know this is very important to me!” Donghun shouted again.  
Junhee’s lips were shaking. He tried really hard to hold back his tears.  
“I’m sorry, I was laying for a bit, but turned out, I fell asleep. I’m truly sorry, Hyung. I’ll-“  
“Save it for yourself. I’m so disappointed with you!” Donghun stormed out of the room and left Junhee crying silently on the bed. 

It took him about half an hour to finally calmed down and got up from the bed. The bedroom door was still open from previously Donghun left the room. Junhee walked out and saw Donghun was laying on the couch with his hands covered his face. Junhee gulped before heading towards Donghun and place his knees on the cold floor. 

”Hyung?” Junhee shooked his shoulder lightly but there was no response from the older.

”Are you asleep? Please, come to bed.” Junhee tried to wake up him again. He felt Donghun was awake but purposely ignored him. Junhee let out a sigh and caresses his head around his nape. Donghun clicked his tongue in response, making Junhee whimpered in fear. Donghun never acts so cold towards him. He quickly removed his hand. Junhee bit into his lips, preventing his tears escape from his eyes. He hung his face down low and took a deep breath. 

Junhee went back to their bedroom, grabbing the thick bed sheet for Donghun. He placed it on top of the older, making sure it enclosed his whole body except his face of course. Junhee stared at him for a while before returning to bed. 

Donghun opened his eyes and sighed in frustration. He was not feeling cold yet Junhee gave him their bedsheet. His mind was a mess. He was not able to think straight. He knew he was too harsh on Junhee, but is there a point where he can’t be mad? He flipped his body around to face the TV. He saw his reflected body on the screen. He was still on his work clothes, surely Donghun was a mess. 

Junhee sat down a bit before throwing a sad smile. He lied his torso and soon his tiny body shivered in the chill. But at the same time, his eyes already got heavy and he let his body buried in cold weather. 

The morning came, and everything just turned into a blur. Donghun was still mad at Junhee after what happened last night. Junhee made breakfast but Donghun immediately left for work after getting ready for the day. Junhee watched Donghun’s back as he left their apartment. He even did not glimpse at his eyes for once. Junhee tried to put up a smile. He finished his breakfast and flew to his office. 

They have been busy all day, so they only saw each other at night. When Donghun was back at their apartment, Junhee already finished his dinner. Junhee didn’t try to approach him again. Instead, he walked into his studio room and locked himself in there. Donghun was not expecting it even though he was still mad at his boyfriend. 

That was odd, he thought. 

Donghun set himself on the big dining table and eat his meal silently. The house was very quiet and almost sounds scary. The silence that was accidentally created was filling up the whole flat. Junhee was about to apologize again this evening, but he was scared of what will happen. He couldn’t hold back the ideas of Donghun screaming at him like yesterday. Junhee didn't have any other option rather than drowning himself into work. Now, he had been working for 4 hours non-stop, staring at the bright screen, writing songs and fixed some audios.

While Donghun decided to entertain himself after shower by watching some stupid tv shows. He laughed a few times but was changing the channels frequently and obviously bored got by them. Well, like he had anything to do right now. He switched on his phone, searching for the time table. 

It’s almost midnight. 

Donghun got up and switched off the TV. He turned around and gave the wooden door, near the apartment entrance, a glance. He wanted to open it, making sure Junhee was fine. He wanted to check on his boyfriend so he wouldn’t fell asleep on the chair. And if he does, he wanted to carry that tiny body back to their bedroom. 

Sadly, he was still not able to wash off his anger. Donghun headed to their bedroom and did his skincare. He slammed his body on the mattress and immediately fell asleep and the thought of making up with Junhee lost along with his dreams.

Junhee finished his work at nearly 2 AM. He entered their bedroom finding out that Donghun was long gone into his dreamland. Junhee brushed his teeth and changing his clothes into a big baggy sweater and sweatpants. He walked out from the closet and set himself on the edge of the bed where the mind was starting to crumble together. Junhee let out a heavy sigh. 

Today was a hard day for him. 

His manager was chasing him the whole afternoon, making sure he was working on their new album and he will finish it sooner. Not to mention Donghun was still not talking to him. 

It’s just... too much. 

Too many baggages that was left hanging on his shoulders. Being a leader was not easy. It was never meant to be easy, but, if he could, he wished to just vanish out of this world. Junhee didn’t know what to do so he just sobbed silently, letting his tears fell down. He did not care that his eyes were looking bloodshot red. His breathing became irregular and soon he was gasping for air. 

“Hunnie…” He said in a raspy voice. He wanted to scream out his emotions that were still fighting inside. He wanted to make everyone listened to his complaints. He wanted people to know not only his happiness but also his pain. He wanted to feel selfish just for a while. His heart started to ache really bad, resulting in him to sobbed harder. Junhee was overwhelmed by this whole situation. He wanted to burst like a bubble.  
He couldn’t handle it much longer.

“H-Hyung, please..” Junhee grasped the bed sheets and his head was hung low. He felt numb seconds later and his body became weaker and weaker. He can felt that his body starting to get hot and tingly. His head began to spin around and his eyes were glassy. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on waist. His body was dragged in and welcomed with a warm hug. He felt safe. He wanted to stay forever under this soft embrace. 

Donghun was awake when Junhee had entered their room. He purposely waiting for Junhee to lay down with him but it never happened. Instead, he heard someone sobbing. His brain was still connecting when Junhee called his name. He snapped his thoughts when he realized Junhee gone quiet. He turned around to see Junhee almost faint. Donghun grabbed him as fast as he can. 

He pulled Junhee’s tiny body into his embrace. Donghun started to whisper sweet things next to his ear, telling everything will gonna be alright. Junhee didn’t catch all of his words, but he heard him saying that he loves him, that he was sorry for letting his anger took control of him. Junhee leaned his head over Donghun’s chest next to his heartbeat. His eyes starting to get heavy but he wanted to stay a bit longer. Junhee opened his eyes and saw tears were streaming down from Donghun’s sad puppy eyes. Junhee wiped it away and gave him a pecked on the cheek. Donghun held Junhee tighter and resting his head on his shoulder. He was ashamed of himself. If only he hadn’t pushed the button, Junhee doesn’t need to feel as guilty as now.

Junhee moved his hands to cupped Donghun’s face. He looked deep down into his sad, teary eyes, well, it’s always been like that.  
”Hyung, don’t cry..” His lips trembled from the cold. Donghun hid his face but Junhee was trying to make him faced him. Donghun wanted to avoid that tiny fingers that were wrapped around his cheeks. But he failed. The second Junhee lied his fingers down, he was melted by the touch.  
”What did I do to deserve you?” Donghun bit into his tongue and forced his eyes to meet Junhee’s.  
”No, no why do you say that?” Junhee frowned and shook his head. Donghun threw his face away, not able to confront Junhee at the moment. He was cruel to him yet Junhee was still kind and soft towards him. 

Junhee intertwined their fingers but got rejected by the other.  
”Hey, hey...It’s okay. Hyung, I already forgive you.” Junhee smiled and stared at the older for a while before leaning his face forward and closed the gap between them. Tears began to stream but this time it comes from both of them. Junhee was playfully laying soft kisses, licking Donghun’s lip in between. The kiss became sloppier and Donghun started to suck Junhee’s bottom lip and asking for an entrance. Junhee allowed it almost immediately and let Donghun slipped inside him. Their tongues met and Junhee could feel the electricity run through his veins. He slowly wrapped his hand around Donghun’s neck and Donghun lifted up his sweater a little bit. Ghosting his hand all over his back. Donghun grabbed his tiny waist and lift him up until he was sitting on his lap. This whole thing was so hot, moan would frequently escape from Junhee’s mouth. Donghun pinned Junhee’s arms on his back. They kissed harder and tongue would finally lay on the neck.

”Ahh-Donghun Hyung..” Donghun sucked on his skin until he left a purplish-red mark. He was pleased by what he was doing. Donghun held Junhee tighter, brushing his hand on his back. 

”I love you Junhee.” 

“I love you too, Hyung.” Junhee scrunched their nose together. He licked on Donghun’s lips, a silent way of telling the older that he wanted to be kissed again. Donghun didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately smacked their lips together. Their laughter was filling up the whole room. Donghun and Junhee lied down together as soon as they’re both already tired. Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist. Pulling the younger close to him.  
Junhee purred under his neck. Donghun carefully caressed the other and started to sing. He sang Junhee’s favorite song. The song brought Junhee’s mind into dreamland, leaving Donghun hummed on his hears. 

”Good night, baby.” And he quickly fell asleep. 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first au, so please send me ur thoughts! I’ll keep posting throughout the year. Love ya <3


End file.
